


Find the Traitor

by Laeirel



Series: there are 2 impostors among us [3]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeirel/pseuds/Laeirel
Summary: Lime and Yellow had been told their mission. And side mission.Along with killing everyone on the Skeld, they were to bring the traitor in, dead or alive.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Among Us), Lime & Yellow (Among Us)
Series: there are 2 impostors among us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937821
Kudos: 52





	Find the Traitor

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii, so I'm bringing this series back. There may be an ending or there may just be oneshot/twoshots. I'm still undecided about it but here we are! The space gays get another challenge! Will they survive?

_There are 2 impostors among us..._

Lime and Yellow had exchanged fake nervous looks when the words had flashed across everyone's tablets.

They knew their missions. Now they just had to figure out how to execute them. The two scanned the faces of their new 'crew', to attempt to spot their traitor to no avail. Although, they learned plenty about the crew.

Red - very protective of their Blue crewmate, as well as one of the surviving members of the last crew

Orange - clumsier than Blue, made a lot of jokes and puns

Green - quiet, liked to be around Brown, the two weren't together

Cyan - brought his kid with him, very happy-go-lucky

Blue - the other surviving member of the last crew, stayed close to Red but made friends with several other crewmates

Purple - loud but somehow manages to get his work done perfectly

Pink - shy like Blue, brought her kid with her like Cyan

Brown - liked to be alone, but he also liked to be around Green and Red

Black - strong, can do anything he puts his mind to and doesn't stop until his task is done

White - the captain, wasn't demanding like most captains were, liked making friends

"So, our traitor is either Red or Blue." Yellow had concluded once they were finished with their notes.

"At least we managed to narrow it down." Lime said. "I don't want to keep track of everyone."

"Neither do I but this is necessary. Who knows what damage this traitor has done already?"

"Let's just sleep. We still have time to figure it out."

Little did they know, someone was outside in the vents, listening. When they realized they weren't going to hear any more, they left to their own room.

* * *

Red had retreated, annoyed. These impostors were smarter than the ones he's met, it's probably why they were here to bring him in. He shut the door as quietly as he could and began to take off his suit.

It still woke Blue.

"Red? Where'd you go?"

"Investigating."

"And? Did you find anything?"

"They're suspicious of us already."

"Who?"

"Lime and Yellow."

Blue sighed.

"That's not good, is it?"

"No, it's bad. Very bad."

"It's getting late, come here and we can figure this out later."

Red began to protest.

"No, come here. If you weren't tired, you wouldn't have taken off your suit."

Several grumbles and protests later, Red was laying next to Blue, fast asleep.

"We'll figure it out, Red. I promise."


End file.
